


Finding Hope

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, NSFW, revival series, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: prompt: set during Plus One after Scully said: "we'll think of something", they start kissing, things are heating up, Mulder is worried because he has no condom but Scully reassures him telling him there are no problems. Once inside her Mulder confesses her, he missed this, it's like being back home. thanks!!!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 46





	Finding Hope

prompt: set during Plus One after Scully said: "we'll think of something", they start kissing, things are heating up, Mulder is worried because he has no condom but Scully reassures him telling him there are no problems. Once inside her Mulder confesses her, he missed this, it's like being back home. thanks!!! :-)  
“We’ll think of something,” she whispers smiling softly at him. He smiles too, unable to hold back with the fact that she is here with him letting him hold her.

“I would have really loved to have more kids together Scully, I would have given you as many as you wanted, just so you know,” he bites his lips. He always got in trouble for being too forward with her.

She nods looking at him. “God, I know,” she touches his cheek lovingly. “How many do you think we would of had?” she whispers moving closer to him. He shifts feeling her leg move up on top of his.

“Umm.. I mean I don’t know I mean most people go with like 2 or 3 you know but you grew up with 4. That seems like a lot but I don’t know 4 sounds really good.” he says swallowing. 4 little mulder and Scullys he smiles thinking of them.

“I always wanted at least 5.” She says her hand now under his shirt moving against his skin.

“5? Really?”his voice catches.

“At least” she states her lips now on the underside of his chin moving up. 

This woman, geez he thinks. He captures her lips in his moving himself to cover her body with his. She giggles against his lips as he hand cups her breast. “7 might have been too many,” he mutters into her mouth. “Maybe,” she laughs she pulls his shirt off. “We would of had to start much earlier than we did to have that many.” she whispers as his body settles in between her legs as he pulls on her shirt. Her chest is flushed as his fingers skim her skin, enjoying the feel of her beneath him.

“When do you think would have been the best time for all these kids? Scully.” his voice catches at the end when he feels her sure fingers slipping between his sweatpants.

“When I rescued you from Puerto Rico, of course.” She says licking up to his earlobe which she bites.

“I almost kissed you then,” he says moving to let her pull his pants further down as she grips him tightly. She sighs as he kisses her.

“I like that your kissing me now,”

“I missed kissing you so much,” he whispers pulling her pants off and trailing kiss on her ribs.

She gently pulls to bring him back up lining him up. He stops pulling back. “Honey, wait stop, I don’t have any, I mean before you had the IUD but now I don’t have a condom or anything,” he rests his forehead against hers. She loves him she never stopped loving him, they had been so very careful when they were on the run. She got an IUD and he always wore a condom, she never thought she could get pregnant again, but she couldn’t bare the thought if she did and he had done whatever she asked. Before William she never even thought about it, having given up after all the IVF, now with her age and they need this, they need to feel each other so badly to mend the final wounds. They have the work now his relentless energy has a place to focus she has missed him. His kisses, touches, how he smells right out of the shower, the sound of his voice when he mumbles her name when he comes. She needs to feel them again. “It’s fine,” she breathes pulling him into her body. He shutters as he feels her walls surrounding him. “Dana… you feel so amazing.” she hums the pressure building as he moves in and out in a slow and steady pace. She’s already pretty close his fingers find her center and press down as her nipples rub against his chest. He kisses her his tongue searching her mouth in desperation as his thrusts increase. Before she knows it she is coming around him, moaning his name into the dark shadows on the wall. “I missed this so much, Scully, being with you like this, it’s almost like home,” she nods unable to convey anything into words as her orgasms slows only to feel his frantic thrusting as he comes inside of her. Her back arched to meet him.

“We would have been the best parents,” he says into darkness. The choices they’ve made always picking the greater good even at the sheer detriment of their own lives.”I’m so sorry Scully, I know why you had to end things, what you already knew that I couldn’t see, we could never take him back, ruin anything he would of had approaching a normal life. I’m so sorry I couldn’t see it then, that it cost me both of you chasing this dream of the family I left behind by choice.” his voice full of sadness.

“I made you leave, I regretted it every day only to lose our son as well in the end, but I had to Mulder. I had to do it, and when we got to the point where you were hating me for a choice I already hated myself so much for I just couldn’t.. I couldn’t live like that.”

He turns to her, his hands cupping her face. Them talking about this topic had always been so difficult causing so much pain between them. “I see why now and being here with you, just you, you were always enough for me Scully, I hope you realize that now.” she nods into his hands. This man who fought through so much darkness in his life, who only sought out a family that was taken from him so young to lose the rest of it. He never lost her, she may have put some distance there, some necessary distance to help him see the forest from the trees but she was always there, letting him know he was always enough for her. “You’re right though” she leans up kissing him gently. “We would have been amazing parents.” she says with a sigh, her head laying gently on his chest as sleep starts to take over. He rubs her back his fingers tracing softly along her spine. “The best,” he mutters shifting to fall asleep with her safely in his arms once more.


End file.
